1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile terminals, and in particular to a touch sensitive input unit for controlling a display associated with the mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, wireless data communications enable a user to send and receive various types of data such as text, video, and audio, via a portable communications terminal and a base station. Common terminals include, for example, mobile phones, portable computers, facsimile machines, credit card readers, and other communication devices. Recent advances in digital technology have increased the number of features available on such terminals.
Many terminals include a key panel or keyboard to control assorted functions and features offered by the terminal. One drawback of traditional terminals is that their associated key panels, for example, are exposed and susceptible to damage. Moreover, such key panels require a certain level of effort to manipulate the keys during operation. Still further, these key panels and keyboards are primarily functional providing very little to enhance the aesthetic appeal of the terminal.
Some terminals include a touch screen in an attempt to obviate some of the deficiencies of key panels and keyboards. Some touch screens require user input via a stylus pen or direct touch from a user. A stylus pen may not always be convenient to carry, and input via a user's finger does not always provide the desired level of accuracy due to the relatively large touching surface of a finger as compared to the size of a terminal screen.